Our Day With Kris Daddy
by cream iliata
Summary: Tao pergi menghadiri pernikahan temannya di Yanggu, Kangwondo. Bagaimana Kris mengurus dua anak kembarnya selagi ditinggal pergi sang istri? TAORIS / YAOI / MPREG / AU / MARRIED LIFE / OC / ONESHOOT / DLDR!


**Our Day With Kris Daddy**

 **Starring**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Fanfan (OC)**

 **Wu Zizi (OC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **inspired by Return of Superman**

 **.**

 **by cream iliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima pagi yang cukup dingin di Korea. Matahari mulai muncul tapi masih malu-malu untuk menerangi dunia. Termasuk di salah satu kompleks perumahan elit di daerah Gangnam, di mana rumah megah dan mewah berjejeran di situ. Tersebutlah salah satu keluarga yang bernaung di sana, Keluarga Wu.

Jika biasanya sang kepala keluarga bangun pada pukul 6 pagi, hari ini dengan tertatih-tatih ia menyeret tubuhnya ke dapur pada pukul 5 pagi. Ia menemukan istrinya sedang berdiri sambil sibuk memotong-motong wortel dan sayur lain. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk dari belakang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang istri.

"Gege!" pekik Tao kaget, ia hampir saja mengarahkan pisau ke wajah suaminya sendiri.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hoaamh.. ngantuk.."

"Cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setengah jam lagi Tao harus berangkat, ge."

Dengan enggan Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya.." jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kris membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mulai menyikat gigi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikan perintah Tao dan memeluk istrinya itu seharian. Tapi daripada wajahnya dicakar pisau, lebih baik perintah Tao segera ia turuti.

"MOMMMYYYYYYYY! HUWAAAAA!"

Kris terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang melengking.

'Itu pasti Zizi..' pikirnya.

"Gege! Tolong lihat Zizi sebentar, masakan Tao tidak bisa ditinggal, ge!"

Dan itu, teriakan istrinya yang meminta tolong padanya untuk melihat anak mereka yang menangis. Dengan cepat Kris berkumur dan membereskan sikat giginya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari menuju kamar sang anak.

Benar saja, begitu ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Zizi menangis keras di ranjangnya. Langsung saja Kris menggendong sang anak dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Sshh... sudah, sayang... ini daddy, cup cup cup..." bujuknya sambil menghapus air mata sang anak dengan ibu jari.

"Hikkss... mommyyy... huweee...!" pinta Zizi sambil menarik kerah piyama ayahnya.

Kris menepuk pelan punggung sang anak sembari menggoyangkan badannya. Setelah dirasa Zizi tidak menangis lagi, ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Zizi di ranjang dan menggelitik perutnya.

"Hahahahaha... daddy..! Geyiii, daddy...!"

Balita tiga tahun itu mulai tertawa, menampakkan dua giginya yang baru saja tumbuh. Kris ikut tertawa lalu menciumi seluruh wajah sang anak. Ia gemas melihat anaknya yang begitu lucu. Tapi, belum lama Kris bercengekerama dengan Zizi...

"Daddy.." panggil sebuah suara.

Kini yang memanggilnya adalah Fanfan, kembaran Zizi yang lahir 3 menit lebih awal. Kris bersyukur karena Fanfan memiliki sifat yang lebih dewasa dari Zizi. Ia jarang menangis dan memiliki sifat yang sangat tenang. Bahkan ketika Zizi menangis dan berguling-guling di ranjang, Fanfan masih bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak di ranjang yang sama.

"Zizi, Fanfan gege sudah bangun.." beritahu Kris pada Zizi yang memeluk erat lehernya. Zizi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kita gelitiki Fanfan gege!" teriaknya sambil membiarkan Zizi membantunya menggelitiki perut Fanfan. Mereka bertiga tertawa ceria.

Ayah dan kedua anak kembarnya itu memulai pagi hari dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Kris menggendong dua anaknya menuju ruang makan. Fanfan di kanannya dan Zizi di kirinya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah bisa berjalan, tapi ketika diajak ke ruang makan mereka malah kembali berbaring di ranjang. Jadi Kris memilih untuk menggendong dua anaknya.

"Hoammh.." Fanfan menguap, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kris sembari memeluk leher sang ayah.

Tao yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan makanan di meja makan langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyapa dengan ceria, "Good morning, Fanfan dan Zizi!"

Seperti biasa, Zizi yang manja akan langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Tao untuk minta digendong. Tao tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Kalau mau mommy gendong, ayo turun dan jalan ke mommy." pintanya pada sang anak.

Dulu Zizi akan menangis jika Tao sudah mulai begini. Kris yang tak tega melihat sang anak menangis pasti akan segera menggendongnya. Tapi Tao sebagai ibunya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Ia merasa bahwa Zizi terlalu manja dan akan berbahaya jika mereka terus saja menuruti permintaannya dengan mudah. Jadi Tao mulai menerapkan adanya syarat jika Zizi meminta sesuatu. Dan jika sang anak berhasil, tentu saja permintaannya dipenuhi. Tak jarang Tao juga memberikan reward untuk kedua anaknya.

Tao memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk menurunkan Zizi ke lantai. Zizi berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju sang ibu yang berada agak jauh di depannya. Ketika Zizi berada di depannya, Tao langsung menangkap dan menggendong sang anak.

"Kiss." pintanya pada Zizi.

Balita imut itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang ibu.

 **CUP~**

"Xie xie, Zizi.." ucap Tao sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi Zizi dan mendudukkan sang anak di baby chairnya.

Tak lupa Tao memberikan kecupan di bibir Fanfan dan mengambil sang anak dari ayahnya untuk didudukkan di baby chair. Ketika Tao hendak mengambilkan mangkuk bubur yang berada di atas meja dapur untuk kedua anaknya, Kris menarik tangannya.

"Where is my morning kiss?" tanyanya sambil memonyongkan bibir.

Tao tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat dan memeluk leher Kris.

 **CUP~**

Ia mendekatkan wajah dan memberikan kecupan di pipi sang suami.

"Bukan di situ." ucap Kris sambil menggeleng, "Di sini."

Tanpa aba-aba ia meraih pinggang Tao dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir kucing itu. Tao memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Kris mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Ia memeluk leher Kris dan sesekali mengacak surai hitam sang suami. Suami istri itu terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa...

"Mommy.. daddy..." panggil Fanfan dan Zizi bersamaan.

Kepala dua anak itu sudah menoleh ke belakang. Mereka penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua orangtua mereka. Tanpa berlama-lama, Tao menjambak rambut Kris kuat-kuat. Membuat suaminya melepaskan ciuman dan mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya.

Tao tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk kecil plastik berisi bubur bayi di atas meja makan Fanfan dan Zizi. Tak lupa masing-masing anak diberinya sendok plastik kecil. Kris duduk di meja makan dengan wajah memelas. Tao tertawa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris.

"Mamam..! Ada mommy... daddy... Fanfan gege... Zizi..! Yummyy..!" Zizi bersenandung kecil sembari mengunyah pelan buburnya. Fanfan makan dalam diam, tapi tangannya menghentakkan sendok ke mangkuk untuk mengiringi senandung sang adik.

Kris tertawa dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama yang keluar dari mulut dan tangan kedua anaknya. Tanpa Kris sadari ternyata istrinya sudah selesai makan dan sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Sayang, itu apa?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk kertas yang sedang ditulisi oleh Tao.

"Ini to do-list yang harus gege lakukan selama Tao tidak ada di rumah." jawabnya pelan sambil masih menulis.

Mata Kris terbelalak melihat kertas-kertas itu. Yang ditulis Tao sekarang adalah lembar kertas yang ketiga.

Hari ini Tao akan pergi dengan Baekhyun untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman SMA mereka berdua di Yanggu, Kangwondo. Kris sama sekali tak bisa melarang istrinya pergi karena yang menikah adalah teman baik Tao. Kebetulan pernikahan itu dilangsungkan hari Sabtu di mana Kris tidak bekerja. Jadi, Tao memutuskan untuk pergi selama 2 hari, hari Minggu sore ia akan pulang.

"Sayang, kamu hanya pergi selama dua hari." ucapnya khawatir.

Tao mengangguk, "Karena itu Tao tuliskan hal apa saja yang harus gege lakukan agar nanti gege tidak bingung."

"Sebanyak itu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ini tidak banyak, ge. Hanya 15 nomor." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kris dan menghadiahi kecupan di pipinya.

Sebelum Kris bergerak lebih cepat untuk menciumnya lagi, Tao bangkit dan menempelkan tiga lembar kertas to do-list di kulkas. Setelahnya ia masuk ke kamar mereka dan mengambil tas jinjingnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, ia melangkah cepat menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan tasnya di situ.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Tao meninggalkan Fanfan dan Zizi, ia berencana untuk pergi tanpa pamit pada mereka berdua. Ia khawatir salah satu atau keduanya akan menangis dan ia tidak akan bisa pergi.

"Gege, Tao harus pergi sekarang. Baekhyun sudah menunggu di depan." ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Kris.

Kris mencium kening istrinya, "Ya. Hati-hati, sayang. Cepat kembali."

"I love you." ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"I love you too." balas Kris juga tersenyum.

Tao bangkit dan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. Ia mengecup kening mereka berdua sebelum menghilang dari ruang makan. Fanfan meletakkan sendoknya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika sang ibu meninggalkannya bertiga saja dengan sang ayah dan Zizi. Tapi seperti biasa, ia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, waktu makan sudah selesai. Ayo, kita mandi!" ucap Kris di hadapan Zizi dan Fanfan yang asyik bermain dengan dikelilingi begitu banyak mainan.

Kris telah membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan makan.

To do-list nomor satu, check!

Meskipun ia hampir memecahkan mangkuk, tapi pekerjaan itu bisa selesai dengan baik juga. Kini saatnya untuk melakukan to do-list nomor dua, memandikan si kecil!

"Fanfan, Zizi, dengar daddy tidak?" ucapnya ketika dua anak itu masih sibuk dengan mainan mereka masing-masing.

Kris menggaruk pelan lehernya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa Tao juga sulit begini untuk mengajak dua anaknya mandi?

"Mau mandi cama mommy." jawab Zizi sambil masih sibuk dengan puzzle kesayangannya.

Jemari Kris menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa Tao sedang pergi. Kris yakin 100% kalau Zizi akan mengamuk begitu mengetahui ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Ayolah Kris.. berpikir...

"Hari ini hari spesial untuk mandi bersama daddy!" ucap Kris dengan ceria.

Fanfan dan Zizi menampakkan ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka.

"Apa itu cpecial? Fanfan tidak mengelti.." ucap si sulung sambil menggaruk kepala.

Si bungsu pun mengikuti tingkah kakaknya, "Zizi juga..."

Kris mulai memutar otak lagi, "Hari spesial itu hari yang istimewa!"

Kedua dahi si kembar makin berkerut. Kris merasa otaknya sudah mulai kelelahan.

Agak lama Kris berpikir sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menggiringnya menuju kesulitan.

"Hari spesial berarti hari saat Fanfan dan Zizi akan mendapatkan hadiah!"

"Maaauuu...! Daddyy, Zizi mau hadiah!"

"Fanfan juga mau, daddy.."

"Nah, kalau begitu... Ayo mandi, jagoan!" ucap Kris sambil membuka baju dan celana Fanfan juga Zizi. Setelahnya ia menarik tangan mereka berdua agar menuju ke kamar mandi. Setibanya di kamar mandi, ia mulai mengangkat Zizi untuk memasukkan sang anak ke dalam bathtub.

"Daddy.. aniya..!" seru Zizi sambil meronta.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

Fanfan menunjuk shower dengan tangan kirinya, "Itu, daddy.."

"Ah!" Kris berseru, "Shower dulu?" tanyanya.

Si kembar menganggukkan kepala.

Kris menghidupkan shower dan mengguyur pelan badan si kembar. Menyiram tubuh si kembar dengan air sebelum memasukkan mereka ke dalam bathtub adalah kebiasaan yang dilakukan Tao setiap pagi. Tentu si kembar ingat dan langsung mengingatkan ayah mereka yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam hal ini.

Fanfan dan Zizi berlari-lari kecil di tempat karena merasakan air yang lumayan hangat mengguyur badan mereka. Melihat ini Kris tertawa. Setelah meletakkan shower, ia memasukkan mereka berdua ke dalam bathtub dan menyabuni tubuh mereka berdua. Tak lupa ia mengambil shampo dan menggosokkannya ke kepala si kembar.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris membilas tubuh mereka dan hendak mengangkat mereka dari bathtub. Lumayan susah karena Fanfan dan Zizi senang bermain di air. Tapi, Kris tak mau kompromi dan segera mengeluarkan mereka dari bathtub. Ia takut kalau anaknya masuk angin karena kelamaan berada di dalam air. Segera saja ia mengambil bathrobe mereka dan memasangkannya.

"Daddy, teeth..." ucap Zizi sambil menunjuk gigi kecilnya.

"Ada apa dengan gigimu, Zi?" tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan diri untuk melihat gigi Zizi.

Sementara Kris memeriksa gigi sang anak, Fanfan telah berjinjit dan mengambil sikat giginya yang berbentuk angry bird. Ia juga mengambilkan sikat gigi sang adik yang berbentuk panda.

"Daddy.." panggil Fanfan sambil memukul-mukulkan sikat giginya di pundak Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Fanfan menatapnya dengan wajah datar sambil mengulurkan sikat giginya.

"Aduh.. maaf, nak. Daddy lupa kalau kalian harus sikat gigi. Baik, pertama, ambil pasta giginya.."

Kaki-kaki kecil Zizi dan Fanfan melangkah menaiki tangga kecil dari plastik untuk berdiri di depan cermin. Kris membantu mereka membubuhkan pasta gigi dan mereka mulai menyikat gigi. Si kembar berkumur dan menunjukkan gigi mereka yang kini sudah bersih pada sang ayah.

"Hahahaha.. Baik. Sekarang, ayo pakai baju." ajaknya sambil menuntun mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kris salah jika mengira memandikan anak adalah tugas terberat. Ternyata memasangkan baju juga sama sulitnya. Lihat saja ia yang sekarang harus mengejar Zizi yang terus menerus berlari di sekeliling rumah. Sementara Fanfan tengah mengeluarkan semua baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari.

"Fanfan, bajunya jangan dibuang-buang begitu, nak..." ucap Kris memperingatkan sambil terus mengejar Zizi.

Fanfan hanya memandang ayahnya sebentar lalu mulai mengeluarkan lebih banyak baju dari dalam lemarinya. Nampaknya ia sedang memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk dipakai hari ini.

"Kemari, anak pintar! HUP!" dengan cekatan Kris menangkap Zizi dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia menggelitiki sang anak, membuahkan tawa keras dari Zizi.

"Hahahahahaha! Geyyiiii, daddy..!" ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Kris.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kris memasangkan pampers, celana, dan baju. Zizi yang mulutnya memang tidak pernah bisa diam, kini kembali bertanya.

"Daddy, hadiahnya apa?"

Kris mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sadar kalau sekarang ia adalah seorang ayah. Ayah yang baik tidak ingkar janji pada anaknya.

"Hm.. setelah daddy mandi, kita pergi ke supermarket bersama Fanfan gege?"

"Cupel?"

"Supermarket, Zi. Repeat after me, super.."

"Cupelll.."

"Market."

"Mall..?"

Kris menarik napas pelan, "Super.."

"Cupelll..." Zizi mengikutinya.

Kris melanjutkan, "Mar.. ket."

"Mallll... keth."

Kris tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup kedua pipi anak bungsunya. Setelahnya ia melepaskan Zizi. Anak itu langsung menuju meja nakas di mana terdapat buku-buku cerita dongeng.

"Sekarang, giliran Fanfan!" ucap Kris semangat sambil meraih si sulung dan memasangkannya pampers, celana, dan baju. Untunglah sesi memasangkan baju untuk Fanfan tidak terlalu menguras banyak tenaga. Yang menguras tenaga adalah saat Kris harus membereskan baju-baju Fanfan yang ia lempar keluar dari lemarinya dan berserakan dengan indah di lantai.

Setelah mengemaskan bathrobe dan baju anak-anaknya, Kris menutup pintu kamar. Kini saatnya ia mandi. Kris membuka pintu penghubung antara kamarnya dan kamar anak-anak. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya, ia melihat Fanfan dan Zizi. Ternyata mereka melihat buku cerita dongeng bersama-sama.

Nampaknya ini saat yang tepat untuk mandi. Jadi Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Ia merasa segar setelah air menyentuh kepalanya. Sebenarnya Kris mau berendam dengan air hangat, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar Zizi memekik. Jadi segera saja ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan segera bergeser ke ruang penyimpanan baju yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar mandi.

Dengan kilat Kris memasang pakaiannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika keluar dan mendapati bahwa Fanfan dan Zizi sudah ada di atas ranjangnya. Padahal ranjang itu cukup tinggi untuk dinaiki mereka berdua.

"Daddy, Fanfan gege!" adu Zizi pada sang ayah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris menatap dua pasang mata anaknya.

Zizi turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Kris, "Look, daddy. Appo.. Fanfan ge tidak bantu Zizi naik kasulnya..."

Rupanya Zizi tadi sempat terjatuh saat menaiki ranjang karena Fanfan tidak mau menarik tangannya. Akibat terjatuh lututnya memerah. Ada satu hal yang Kris syukuri. Zizi tidak menangis.

"Fanfan." panggil Kris, "Ayo, minta maaf pada Zizi sekarang."

Fanfan hanya diam, nampaknya ia gengsi untuk minta maaf pada sang adik.

"Baik, kalau begitu daddy hanya akan jalan dengan Zizi sehabis ini. Fanfan tidak apa-apa kan kalau tinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanya Kris sambil menempelkan plester di lutut Zizi.

Fanfan masih tidak bergeming.

"Baik. Kaja, Zizi." ajak Kris.

"Mianhae, Zizi. Duibuqi." ucap Fanfan sambil mendekati Zizi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Zizi mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Ia meraih tangan sang kakak dan melompat-lompat dengan memegang tangan Fanfan. Otomatis, Fanfan juga ikut melompat dan tertawa bersama sang adik. Tinggal Kris yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Double stroller, check!

Dompet, check!

Ponsel, check!

Sunglasses, check!

Kris siap untuk menjelajahi jalanan bersama si kembar. Zizi dan Fanfan sudah berada dalam stroller mereka masing-masing. Mereka nampaknya tak mau kalah dengan sang ayah yang memakai sunglasses. Fanfan dan Zizi juga memakai sunglasses mini untuk melindungi mata mereka dari sinar matahari.

Demi memenuhi janjinya pada Fanfan dan Zizi tadi pagi, juga untuk melaksanakan to do list nomor kesekian (Kris juga lupa saking banyaknya) yang mengharuskannya berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga, Kris mengajak anak-anak untuk berjalan menuju supermarket yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks rumah mereka. Ia memilih untuk berjalan saja karena tidak terlalu jauh. Lagipula dengan tampilannya yang keren, ia tampak seperti ayah-ayah hollywood yang berjalan kaki dengan membawa anak mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo.." sapa beberapa pejalan kaki pada Kris dan dua anaknya.

Kris membalas dengan membungkukkan kepalanya, "Annyeong haseyo.."

Seorang pejalan kaki memuji, "Anak-anak anda lucu sekali, berapa umur mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tiga tahun. Zizi, Fanfan, ayo sapa noona.." suruh Kris pada kedua anaknya. Tapi mereka tidak merespon karena belum terbiasa bertemu dengan orang asing. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di jalan.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya, kini mereka sudah sampai di supermarket. Mata Fanfan dan Zizi melihat berbagai barang yang ada. Ketika melihat televisi plasma yang menampilkan kartun, mereka meronta ingin turun dari stroller masing-masing.

"Ah, harusnya aku menyadari lebih awal." ucap Kris sambil berkacak pinggang, "Berbelanja sendiri merupakan hal yang cukup sulit. Apalagi berbelanja dengan membawa kalian berdua."

Zizi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Daddy.. tulun!"

Mau tak mau Kris menurunkan Zizi dan Fanfan. Sesuai dugaan, dua anak itu langsung berlari mendekati televisi plasma. Kris menepikan stroller di luar dan masuk sambil menggiring troli. Ia membuka ponsel untuk mengecek shopping list. Ia harus membeli susu untuk si kembar, beberapa jenis buah dan sayur, daging, dan beberapa bumbu masakan yang Kris tak pernah tahu seperti apa bentuknya.

Pertama, ia memutuskan untuk membeli susu. Ini cukup mudah karena Kris tahu betul si kembar minum susu merk apa dan rasa apa. Ia memasukkan empat kotak susu ke dalam troli. Kini saatnya mencari buah dan sayur, tapi sebaiknya ia mencari si kembar dulu. Bisa berbahaya jika mereka dibiarkan bebas di supermarket besar ini. Kris mendorong troli menuju ke tempat di mana televisi plasma berada. Dan yang ditakutkannya kini terjadi.

Fanfan dan Zizi tidak ada di situ.

Kris menggaruk rambutnya, ia berpikir tempat apa yang kira-kira akan didatangi si kembar. Apakah rak berisi snack? Atau mainan? Atau alat elektronik? Ia merasa kepalanya mulai sakit.

Dengan cepat Kris menuju ke bagian makanan ringan, dan benar saja. Anak-anaknya tidak ada di sana. Kaki jenjang Kris dengan cepat berlari menuju ke tempat mainan. Si kembar juga tidak ada. Tak mau menyerah, Kris menuju bagian elektronik. Hasilnya nihil, anak-anaknya tidak ada di sana.

"Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mereka di sana. Zizi, Fanfan, kalian di mana?" sesalnya sambil terus menyusuri lorong-lorong supermarket.

Sudah berlalu 20 menit dan Kris mulai merasa lelah. Ia belum juga menemukan si kembar. Saat ini di pikirannya sudah berseliweran hal-hal buruk. Salah satu yang terburuk adalah kemungkinan kedua anaknya dibawa kabur oleh orang. Jika hal itu terjadi dan Tao mengetahuinya, Kris tak berani berharap lagi. Tao pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

"Maafkan daddy, nak.. Harusnya daddy tidak meninggalkan kalian..." sesal Kris sambil menarik rambutnya.

 **PUK!**

Kris menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa belakang lututnya ditepuk.

"Fanfan!" serunya bahagia ketika melihat si sulunglah yang menepuk belakang lututnya. Kris menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk Fanfan dan bertanya, "Kamu ke mana saja, nak? Daddy sudah berkeliling mencari kamu dan Zizi. Zizi di mana?"

Jemari kecil Fanfan menunjuk sang adik yang asyik memilih minuman yang berada dalam lemari pendingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya yang nampak sangat awut-awutan dengan wajah memprihatinkan, Zizi nampak sangat bersemangat mengangkat dan melihat satu per satu minuman-minuman yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin. Wajahnya nampak sangat sumringah.

Kris mengangguk dan menaruh Fanfan ke dudukan troli. Ia tidak mau lagi mereka berkeliaran. Ia mendorong troli ke arah Zizi dan menaruh si bungsu di samping kakaknya. Seperti biasa Zizi merengek karena ia masih belum puas memilih minuman dingin walaupun tangan kanannya telah memegang sekaleng minuman.

"Daddy, mau ini." adunya sambil memperlihatkan kaleng minuman itu pada Kris.

Mata Kris membaca tulisan di kaleng dan ia kaget, "Ya ampun, nak. Ini bir!"

"Andwae, andwae. Kalian berdua belum cukup umur untuk minum ini." cegahnya sambil menaruh kembali bir kaleng ke lemari pendingin.

Tak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengan bir, Kris mendorong troli menuju tempat buah dan sayur.

"Nah, kalian mau yang mana?" tanya Kris pada kedua anaknya.

Fanfan menunjuk jeruk yang berwarna orange dan Zizi menunjuk anggur yang berwarna ungu.

Kris mengangguk, "Baik. Ayo beli dua-duanya."

Tanpa berlama-lama ia mengambil tiga packs jeruk dan empat packs anggur. Mereka melewati buah-buah lain dan Zizi mulai menunjuk stroberi. Kris ingin memasukkan sekotak stroberi ke dalam troli. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia ingat apa yang sering dilakukan oleh istrinya ketika Zizi bertingkah seperti ini.

Kris mengambil sekotak stroberi dengan tangan kanannya dan meraih anggur di tangan kiri.

"Stroberi atau anggur?" ia meminta Zizi untuk memilih.

Bocah itu awalnya diam, tapi kemudian menunjuk anggur. Kris mengacak rambut anaknya dan mengembalikan stroberi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua jenis buah saja karena di rumah masih tersisa mangga dan pisang.

Ia kemudian menuju counter sayur dan mengambil lumayan banyak selada, wortel, buncis, dan kacang polong. Untung Tao menuliskan sayur-sayur apa saja yang harus dibeli sehingga Kris tak perlu bingung dan tinggal membeli saja. Sekarang saatnya untuk mencari daging. Untuknya dan Tao, ia akan memilih lamb ribs dan beef tenderloin. Untuk si kembar, ia mengambil salmon. Tanpa berlama-lama, Kris menuju tempat bumbu-bumbu dapur. Untuk ini, Kris meminta bantuan seorang pegawai untuk mencarikannya karena ia sama sekali tak tahu yang mana saffron, bubuk parsley, daun basil, oregano, atau minyak rosemary.

Pegawai yang dimintai tolong oleh Kris datang dengan semua bumbu-bumbu yang disebutkan di atas. Kris berterimakasih dan segera menuju ke kasir. Tapi Fanfan dan Zizi nampaknya belum ingin pulang. Terbukti mulut mereka terus saja mengoceh, meminta untuk dibawa ke tempat snack dan ice cream.

"Baik, baik. Tapi berjanjilah jangan membeli makanan yang aneh-aneh. Jika ketahuan oleh mommy kalian, daddy yang akan dimarahi."

"Ne, daddy.." jawab mereka kompak.

Tapi janji tinggallah janji. Begitu sampai di rak-rak berisi penuh snack-snack, Fanfan dan Zizi mulai bekerjasama. Mereka berdua sama-sama bersikeras meminta diturunkan dari troli agar bisa memilih makanan sendiri. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak akan mau menurunkan mereka. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Zizi dan Fanfan turun lalu memasukkan semua yang mereka inginkan ke dalam troli.

"Huweee... daddy!" tangisan Zizi mulai terdengar.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya kasar dan mengangkat Zizi dalam gendongannya. Ia berusaha untuk membujuk bocah yang lebih pendek dari kakaknya itu, "Ayo, sekarang pilih snack yang Zizi inginkan."

Tangisan si bungsu berhenti dan ia mulai menunjuk apa yang ia inginkan. Tentu Kris tak langsung menyetujui karena kebanyakan snack yang diinginkan Zizi adalah yang tidak terlalu menyehatkan. Melihat adiknya bisa memilih dengan bebas, Fanfan juga mulai beraksi. Ia memanggil ayahnya untuk minta digendong juga. Akhirnya dengan super hati-hati, Kris menggendong Fanfan juga. Ia tahu bahwa menurunkan Zizi dan ganti menggendong Fanfan akan sia-sia saja karena pasti Zizi akan menangis lagi.

Beginilah repotnya jadi ayah anak kembar. Tapi Kris menikmati perannya dan jarang mengeluh. Ia merasa bersalah kalau mengeluh karena istrinya yang sehari-hari di rumah pasti lebih kerepotan mengurus si kembar.

"Waktu untuk memilih snack habis." ucapnya pada Zizi dan Fanfan yang sudah duduk rapi dalam troli.

Kris hanya menghela napas ketika menemukan troli sudah penuh dengan biskuit dan berbagai macam makanan ringan pilihan anaknya. Ada stik coklat kesukaan Fanfan, hello panda kesukaan Zizi, dan masih banyak yang lain.

"Daddy, ice cream.." pinta Zizi dan Fanfan bersamaan.

Kris tahu bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain lagi.

.

.

.

Berjalan kaki dengan mendorong double stroller dan membawa banyak kantung belanjaan di tengah cuaca panas dengan sinar matahari yang terik adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Kris menyesal ia punya niat berjalan dengan membawa anak ala ayah-ayah hollywood. Tapi untunglah mereka bertiga sampai dengan selamat di rumah walaupun Zizi dan Fanfan agak miris melihat ayah mereka ngos-ngosan dan bermandikan peluh.

Kris mendorong stroller hingga memasuki ruang keluarga. Ia mengeluarkan si kembar dari stroller dan membiarkan mereka berdua main di sana sedangkan ia sendiri menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan di dapur.

 **TING TONG!**

Ada yang menekan bel rumahnya. Kris langsung memasukkan sayur, daging, dan buah ke dalam kulkas. Setelahnya ia segera berlari menuju pintu utama, dari interkom ia bisa melihat yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Selamat siang, Kris ahjussi!" sapa Chanyeol ramah sambil mendorong stroller anaknya memasuki rumah.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol seperti biasa, selalu menampakkan senyum dan menebar happy virus di mana-mana, "Ya... karena kau adalah seorang suami yang tengah ditinggalkan oleh istri, aku datang untuk membantumu, kawan."

Kris mendelik, "Bukankah kau juga sedang ditinggal oleh istrimu?"

"Yup, kita ini senasib, bro. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku masuk? Udara di luar sangat panas dan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulitku dan kulit Baekchan."

Kris mengangguk sambil tertawa jenaka, "Baik-baik. Silakan masuk Baekchan..!"

"Kris, seharusnya kau juga mempersilakan aku untuk masuk." protes Chanyeol sembari mendorong troli sang anak.

Kris mendengus, "Tanpa aku persilakan kau pasti juga akan masuk, Yeol."

.

.

.

Kris lumayan senang dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekchan, putra Chanyeol. Fanfan dan Zizi bisa bermain dengan Baekchan. Tapi ia berharap rumahnya tidak hancur.

"Yeol, karena kau sudah berada di sini, sayang sekali jika skill memasakmu itu tidak digunakan." ucap Kris.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa dalam rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang lebih telaten dalam mengurus rumah dan memasak adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekchan menuju ruang tengah, "Ya, biarkan aku yang memasak untuk makan siang. Untuk si kembar, apa Tao meninggalkan resep?" tanyanya.

"Tao sudah memasak untuk si kembar. Aku tinggal memanaskannya saja, Baekchan juga nanti sekalian saja makan dengan si kembar." sahut Kris dari dapur.

Fanfan dan Zizi yang sibuk bermain di ruang keluarga langsung berteriak senang ketika melihat Chanyeol membawa Baekchan, "Yeol ahjussi!"

"Hai, Fanfan, Zizi!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah riang.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengakrabkan Baekchan dengan si kembar. Mereka bertiga sudah terlalu sering bertemu dan seperti mempunyai dunianya sendiri jika sudah bermain bertiga. Ini karena mereka bertiga lahir di bulan yang sama namun berbeda tanggal. Baekchan lahir lebih awal dari si kembar.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur dan melihat kulkas. Ia membaca tiga lembar to do-list yang tertempel di sana dan berkata, "Tao persis seperti Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun juga memberikan to do-list?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bahkan lebih banyak dari ini. Aku sampai mengira ia akan pergi sebulan." ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah pisang dan memakannya. Ia melihat Kris tengah mencuci selada dengan sangat lambat.

"Ck ck ck. Kau membuang air sekaligus membuang waktu, hyung." ucapnya miris.

"Lakukan untukku." suruh Kris sambil mendorong punggung Chanyeol untuk mencuci selada.

Kris menuju kulkas dan mengambil panci kecil yang sudah diberi label 'Makan siang Zizi dan Fanfan'. Ia membuka tutup panci dan menemukan sup yang terdiri atas wortel, daging ayam, dan seledri. Semuanya dipotong kecil-kecil hingga Kris yakin ayam dan wortelnya sudah tidak ada rasa. Tanpa berlama-lama Kris memanaskan makanan itu di atas kompor. Meskipun letak dapur agak jauh dari ruang keluarga, Kris masih bisa mendengar celoteh cerewet tiga bocah kecil yang sedang bermain di sana.

"Daddy!" panggil Zizi.

Kris segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Cucu..." pintanya pada sang ayah.

"Tidak ada susu sebelum makan siang." jawab Kris singkat.

"HUWEEE...! MOMMYYY...!"

"Baik, baik... Sebentar, daddy buatkan dulu susunya." ucap Kris menyerah pada keadaan.

Dan perlahan-lahan tangisan Zizi berhenti. Dengan cepat Kris menuju dapur dan membuatkan sebotol susu hangat untuk Zizi. Ia segera kembali ke depan dan memberikan botol susu tersebut kepada sang anak. Setelah itu, Kris segera kembali ke dapur dan langsung mematikan kompor. Ia menghembuskan napas keras. Untung saja ia tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, makan siang anak-anak akan hangus dan Kris yakin ia juga tidak akan bisa menikmati makan siang.

Dengan hati-hati, Kris menuangkan sup ke dalam tiga mangkuk plastik dan memberi nasi di masing-masing mangkuk. Setelahnya pria tinggi itu menuju ruang keluarga dan mengajak sang tiga bocah kecil menuju ruang makan. Ia menggandeng tangan Fanfan. Fanfan menggandeng tangan Zizi dan Zizi menggandeng Baekchan.

Ia menaruh Fanfan dan Zizi di baby chair mereka. Sedangkan Baekchan, Kris memilih untuk memangku anak itu karena ayahnya sedang sibuk membolak-balik daging di frying pan.

"Mommy mana?" tanya Zizi tiba-tiba.

Membuat Kris terdiam. Ayah berumur 28 tahun itu sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong pada anaknya. Jujur adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin kalau Kris jujur anak-anaknya lebih bisa mengerti.

"Mommy sedang pergi, besok mommy pulang." jawabnya jujur pada akhirnya.

Zizi sudah ingin menangis tapi Kris segera membujuk, "Ada Fanfan gege, daddy, Baekchan gege, dan Yeol ahjussi yang menemani Zizi.. ne?"

"HUWAAAAA! MOMMY!"

Dan bujukan itu tidak berarti sama sekali. Kris tidak ada pilihan lagi selain mengeluarkan ice cream dari kulkas untuk membujuk Zizi.

.

.

.

Kini si kembar dan Baekchan sudah tertidur pulas di kamar si kembar yang terletak di lantai dua. Cukup sulit juga memberi Zizi makan siang karena ia sudah makan ice cream sebelumnya. Tapi pada akhirnya bocah manja itu mau juga karena dibujuk oleh Chanyeol dengan bantuan Fanfan dan Baekchan. Harusnya dari awal Kris menyuruh mereka untuk membujuk Zizi.

"Sepuluh jam bersama mereka dan rumah sudah seperti kapal pecah." ucap Kris sambil menyeruput orange juicenya.

"Hahaha.. kau perlu tahu meskipun Baekchan hanya seorang diri tapi ia akan menghancurkan rumah lebih parah daripada ini." sambung Chanyeol sambil memasukkan mangga ke dalam mulut.

Kris cukup tertolong karena makan siang lezat buatan Chanyeol menambahkan energi bagi tubuhnya. Tapi jam lima nanti Chanyeol dan Baekchan akan kembali ke rumah mereka. Mungkin Kris akan delivery untuk makan malamnya. Setelah membereskan makanan dan mencuci peralatan makan, Chanyeol dan Kris bekerja sama mengemaskan mainan yang berserakan di ruang keluarga. Mereka yang sama-sama tidak terbiasa dengan itu mengeluh sakit pinggang.

"Aku menyesal pernah membelikan mereka mainan sebanyak ini." ucap Kris sambil menaruh mobil-mobilan di dalam keranjang.

.

.

.

"Ayo, beri salam pada Chanyeol ahjussi dan Baekchan." suruh Kris pada kedua putranya.

"Bye-bye, Yeol ahjussi, Baekchannie!" ucap Zizi dan Fanfan.

Sejam lalu si kembar dan Baekchan terbangun dari tidur siang mereka. Chanyeol rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang. Ia melipat stroller lalu memasukkan stroller dan tas perlengkapan Baekchan ke dalam mobil.

"Bye-bye, Zizi, Fanfan, Kris ahjussi!" balas Baekchan dari dalam mobil.

Setelahnya mobil tersebut meninggalkan pelataran rumah keluarga Wu. Kris menarik tangan Zizi dan Fanfan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sudah waktunya bagi si kembar untuk menikmati cemilan sore hari.

 **KRRRIINGGG! KRRRIIIINGG!**

Kris mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Gege, ini Tao. Tao sudah berusaha menghubungi handphone gege berkali-kali, tapi gege tidak mengangkatnya. Karena itu Tao telepon ke rumah."

Kris mengusap dahinya, "Maaf, sayang. Gege sama sekali belum memeriksa handphone sejak pagi tadi."

"Tidak masalah, ge. Tao hanya khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian bertiga."

Kris menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya karena ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat di mana Zizi dan Fanfan hilang selama beberapa puluh menit di supermarket.

"Gege, apa mereka menangis selama Tao pergi?"

"Zizi sempat menangis. Tapi syukurlah tidak terlalu lama. Gege bujuk dia dengan ice cream."

Di seberang sana Tao tertawa, "Ya, tidak apa-apa kalau dia sudah makan ice cream. Tapi pastikan besok tidak ada ice cream untuknya, ge."

"Baik, sayang." jawab Kris patuh. "Kamu mau berbicara dengan mereka?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao mengangguk, "Boleh, tolong berikan teleponnya pada mereka, ge."

Kris membawa gagang telepon tanpa kabel itu menuju anak-anaknya setelah menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Mommy!" sapa Zizi dan Fanfan bersamaan.

"Hai, sayang! Dua jagoan mommy tidak nakal, kan?"

Zizi menjawab, "Zizi tidak nakal, mommy."

"Fanfan juga." sambung si sulung.

'Haha..' Kris tertawa miris dalam hatinya.

"Mommy pelgi ke mana sih?" tanya Zizi.

"Mommy mengunjungi teman, sayang. Zizi dan Fanfan tidak bisa ikut karena tempatnya jauuhh sekalii..."

Fanfan dan Zizi menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tadi siang, Zizi dan Fanfan makan apa?" tanya Tao.

"Hmmm.. nasi dan sup mashita! Tapi Zizi makan ice cleam dulu, mom." ceritanya pada sang ibu.

Tao bertanya lagi, membuat Zizi berceloteh ria di telepon. Fanfan yang lebih pendiam hanya sesekali berbicara. Tak terasa sudah 20 menit mereka berbincang di telepon, Kris bahkan sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa dua piring kecil berisi anggur dan jeruk untuk si kembar.

"Besok mommy pulang ke rumah. Zizi dan Fanfan jangan nakal dan menyusahkan daddy, ya?"

"Ne, mommy!" jawab mereka kompak lalu menyerahkan telepon pada Kris.

Kris menuntun keduanya untuk duduk di lantai dan memakan cemilan sore mereka. Setelahnya ia menempelkan telepon di telinga.

"Sayang?" panggilnya.

"Ne, gege. Maaf membuat gege repot dengan meninggalkan mereka berdua."

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, sayang. Kamu baik-baik saja kan di sana?"

"Ya, Tao baik-baik saja di sini. Senang sekali dapat menyaksikan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun."

"Sampaikan salam gege pada mereka berdua."

Tao mengangguk, "Ge, maaf, tapi Tao dan Baekhyun harus segera pergi. Kami diajak Luhan dan Sehun untuk berkeliling sekalian makan malam."

"Ah, baik. Bersenang-senanglah, aku mencintaimu."

"Tao juga."

 **PIP**

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Pukul sembilan dan Kris sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan Fanfan berada di kanan dan Zizi di sebelah kirinya. Ia menaruh banyak bantal di sisi kiri kanan dan menaruh futon di bawah untuk jaga-jaga kalau Zizi atau Fanfan terjatuh ke bawah. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa mereka tidur di kamar utama karena ranjang di situ lebih luas.

"Daddy, bacakan Little Mermaid." pinta Zizi sambil memberikan buku dongeng kesayangannya pada Kris.

"Daddy, bacakan Three Little Pigs." pinta Fanfan sambil memberikan buku dongengnya juga.

Kris sadar bahwa ia harus berlaku adil pada si kembar. Jadi ia akan membacakan dua-duanya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, dongeng siapa yang akan dibacakan terlebih dahulu?

"Baik, siapa yang cium daddy lebih cepat akan daddy bacakan duluan."

 **CUP~**

Dua-duanya kompak mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Kris. Kris tertawa kecil lalu memutar otak lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berikan pertanyaan?

Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala Kris. Tapi ia sadar bahwa anaknya tak mungkin menjawab jika pertanyaan itu adalah 'Siapa penemu bola lampu?' atau 'Sebutkan rumus yang diciptakan Albert Einstein terkait teori relativitas!'

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide. Kedua anaknya sangat senang dengan kartun pororo. Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan pertanyaan.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan. Siapa yang lebih cepat akan daddy bacakan ceritanya duluan."

Fanfan dan Zizi bersiap-siap.

"Siapa kodok hijau yang selalu menemani pororo ke mana-mana?"

"KLONG!" jawab Zizi dengan cepat.

Kris tersenyum, "BENARRR!"

Fanfan menggeleng, "Zizi, klong bukan kodok. Klong itu dinosaulus."

Kris hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia malu.

.

.

.

"Serigala tidak dapat menghancurkan rumah yang terbuat dari batu bata itu. Akhirnya, tiga babi kecil hidup bersama di dalam rumah tersebut. Mereka hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan serigala selamanya. Selesai!" ucapnya sambil menutup buku Three Little Pigs.

Kris menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri dan kanan. Ia menemukan Zizi dan Fanfan sudah terlelap dengan mengemut jempol mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mencium puncak kepala si kembar. Kris menarik selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka bertiga.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini ia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Biarpun mengurus si kembar melelahkan, tapi ia senang menikmati waktunya dengan anak-anak. Malam ini ia ingin tidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak bersama si kembar.

Kris tak sabar untuk besok, semoga lebih menyenangkan.

 **end**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **haaii minnaasaann..!**

 **long time no see ya?**

 **miss you all..! *kecup satu-satu***

 ***ditimpuk***

 **..**

 **hehe, kali ini saya bawa oneshoot..**

 **untuk readers setia silakan mampir dan baca...**

 **ini fict yang ringan, no romance, no drama, hanya berisi tentang fantasi irasional saya gimana ya kalo kris jadi bapak anak kembar dan dia harus ngurusin itu dua anak selagi istrinya pergi..**

 **ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu acara korea favorit saya, Return of Superman.. (saya suka triplet song dan choo sarang, mereka menggemaskannn!)**

 **..**

 **mengenai FATE, sabar-sabar dulu oke? Chap selanjutnya sudah diketik, tinggal tunggu kepercayaan diri saya utuh lagi untuk mempublishnya.. kekekeke (author yang malang, mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri)**

 **..**

 **last, happy reading.. happy reviewiing...~~~~**

 **..**

 **byebye..! :******


End file.
